narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Dragon Spiral
|image=Screen Shot 2014-12-22 at 10.30.08 AM.png |kanji=偉い竜 螺旋 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Eraitatsu Rasen |literal english=Great Dragon Spiral |english tv=Rasen |viz manga=Rasen |game names=Rasen |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Great Dragon Spiral is a high ranked Ninjutsu technique that has been passed down among the elites for centuries. Overview When using the technique the shinobi will have a large quantity of chakra surge out from their body. This can be done through sheer willpower or using a technique like Pressure Points of Harm and Death. The former will keep the chakra invisible even though it is very concentrated, which is a testament to the user's control over chakra. Once released, the user uses mental commands alone to gather the chakra around a desired body part. This takes a lot of control and patience as the chakra is so concentrated that it is hard to work with. Having it gather around a body part only makes it even more difficult to work with as its concentration will increase. This means mental commands and ordinary ways of controlling chakra won't work on it any more. So instead, the user must rely on mental imagery. By imagining something like a tornado or whirlpool, the shinobi can use something similar to Shape Transformation to mold the chakra into the shape of an invisible stream or current of chakra that wraps around the desired body part. From here all that needs to be done is pulse a steady amount of chakra into the stream or current to have the current or stream of chakra spiral around the body part at very high speeds. This allows it to mercilessly grind into the opponent when the body part touches the foe. This will grievously injure the opponent before launching them with a ton of force, their body spinning wildly out of control. At first glance the technique may seem like a glorified version of Chakra Enhanced Strength. However, it is not. What the user is imagining can greatly influence how the technique functions. For example: imagining a tornado can make the technique drastically stronger at the cost of control, imagining a whirlpool could weaken it to give the user a greater level of control to determine where the target will be launched, or imagining a fire whirl could give it an explosive effect. Additionally, a shinobi can make it more powerful and give it new abilities by flowing natural energy, tailed beast chakra, or chakra natures into the stream or current of chakra instead of normal chakra. One other difference is how Great Dragon Spiral is a defensive technique as well as an offensive one since it can be used to deflect a lot of different types of attacks. Just as expected a technique of this caliber does come with drawbacks. The drawbacks are not a result of the large amount of chakra that is required. In fact, many users find the amount reasonable. The technique puts a lot of strain on the user's mind and Chakra Pathway System. Enough to warrant caution when using it. Most users, aside from the exceptional few, can only use it five times a day without permanently injuring themselves. Category:Ninjutsu Category:S-Jutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive